1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle powertrains. In another aspect, the invention relates to auxiliary engines. In another aspect, the invention relates to improvements in motor fuel economy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cost of fuel for vehicles continues to rise, at times seemingly exponentially. Increases in fuel costs can have a significant impact on the cost of operating commercial vehicles and, consequently, the cost of doing business. Trucking companies, and other companies maintaining a fleet of trucks, particularly those utilizing tractor-trailer units, typically have very large fuel costs, due in large part to the number of vehicles operated and the relatively low fuel efficiency typically characterizing such vehicles. Any device or operational procedure that can improve mileage will be of significant benefit.